Crisis
by Nakashi-chan
Summary: El sueldo de inspector de policía no llega a cubrir todos los gastos de Javert, por lo que pasa hambre y frío. Un día se desploma en frente del alcalde. Aquí vuelvo al ataque xD A ver que tal xD
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a Víctor Hugo y yo no tengo derecho sobre ellos. (Porque si lo tuviera Javert no habría muerto y estaría entre los brazos de Valjean TT_TT)

Cuando pongo "-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-" es que voy a hacer un saltito de tiempo.

CAPITULO 1

Javert estaba sentado en su escritorio, terminando de rellenar los informes del día anterior. Se encontraba solo en la estación de policía, puesto que todos sus compañeros se habían ido a la hora correspondiente, y él, como siempre, se quedaba más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para dejar todo el papeleo al día. Aunque, para ser sinceros, el inspector tenía también otras razones.

Estaban en invierno, y en la estación de policía había una lumbre calentando siempre, al contrario que en su casa. El sueldo de inspector de policía no era, ni mucho menos, elevado, y Javert apenas podía cubrir los gastos necesarios con él.

Apenas le llegaba el dinero para alimentarse correctamente y mantener el fuego encendido en su casa, la cual consistía en un pequeño apartamento con una cama y poco más, y este mes, además, había tenido que gastar parte del poco dinero que tenía en arreglar su uniforme, que había quedado casi completamente destrozado después de tener que perseguir y luchar contra un ladrón el cual, como siempre ocurría, acabó entre rejas.

Él no estaba para nada interesado en conocer la vida de sus compañeros, pero sabía por alguna conversación que inoportunamente había llegado a sus oídos que compartían casa con familiares o amigos, por lo que, al ser dos sueldos o más, el dinero les llegaba perfectamente para cubrir gastos.

Con un suspiro, Javert se levantó de la mesa, donde estaban todos los papeles acabados y perfectamente ordenados, apagó el fuego que estaba usando para calentarse y salió a paso lento. Pequeños copos de nieve aterrizaban sobre su sombrero y su ropa. Suspiró de nuevo.

Era ya bastante de noche, y entre la hora que era y el frío que hacía no había prácticamente nadie en la calle, y las pocas personas que habían eran, seguramente, ladrones o maleantes por lo que procuraban estar los más lejos que les fuese posible del inspector.

Javert caminaba como siempre, con la cabeza alta, la espalda recta, pasos firmes y el rostro impasible, aunque en realidad estaba hambriento, cansado, y helado. De pronto un delicioso olor llegó a su nariz, y él, prácticamente sin detenerse a pensarlo, buscó la procedencia de ese olor.

El aroma venía de una gran casa, en la cual desde la ventana se podían a preciar a unas cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Parecían ser los padres y dos niños pequeños, comiendo y riendo alegremente.

El inspector se dio cuenta de que se había parado en medio de la case y estaba observando a una familia por la ventana y se maldijo interiormente. Miró hacia los lados comprobando que nadie le observase y siguió su camino, lentamente y notando su estómago gruñir, hasta llegar, por fin, a su casa.

Notó como la casera le saludaba, el devolvió el saludo cortésmente y entró a su apartamento. Se quitó el abrigo y doblándolo cuidadosamente lo dejó sobre una silla. Fue al armario dónde él guardaba siempre sus alimentos y comprobó con el más profundo pesar y horror que estaba completamente vacío.

Soltando maldiciones y gruñidos entre dientes, se cambió a la ropa que usualmente usaba para dormir, la cual no era demasiado abrigada, pero él no dormía con la del trabajo no fuera a ser que la estropease y tuviera que pagarla otra vez. Se tumbó en la cama, que era más o menos igual de blanda que una roca, y se tapó con una fina manta, que apenas abrigaba nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Javert se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Tenía unas tremendas ojeras alrededor de sus azules ojos, y su morena piel lucía más pálida de lo normal. No había sido capaz de dormir en toda la noche, por dos factores, de los cuales no habría sabido decir cuál era peor. Si el frío que te helaba los huesos y te hacía temblar; o el hambre que hacía a tu estomago rugir y te hacía sentir débil.

Se vistió con rapidez y salió temprano de su casa, llegando antes que todos sus compañeros. Estuvo dándole repasos al papeleo hasta que los demás llegaron y él se fue a dar su ronda de patrulla diaria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llevaba ya cerca de dos horas de patrulla cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado y muy débil. Aun así no descansó y siguió andando. Cada vez que pasaba cerca de algún mesón o por alguna casa donde estuviesen sirviendo comida y le llegaba el olor se sentía desfallecer, y su estómago gruñía demandando comido, pero él se limitaba a acelerar un poco el paso.

Iba tan concentrado en no pensar en comida y tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que le llamaban.

-¿Inspector Javert se encuentra bien?

Al oír esto Javert alzó la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse con los ojos del alcalde.

-¡Monsieur le maire! –rápidamente se quitó el sombrero en señal de respeto.- Si me encuentro bien, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Javert, llevo llamándole un rato, parecía distraído, ¿Seguro que está bien?

Javert notó que sus mejillas ardían por haber sido pillado en falta, totalmente distraído.

-Discúlpeme Monsieur le maire yo…

-No tiene nada de que disculparse Javert, no ha hecho usted nada malo, todo el mundo se distrae de vez en cuando, además de que debo señalar que usted cumple con su deber y no hay nada que pueda reprocharle –le cortó Valjean, más conocido como M. Mangdelaine, con una sonrisa.

Javert iba a responder cuando le dio un mareo, que, a diferencia de los pequeños que llevaba sintiendo durante todo el día, hizo que le fallasen la piernas y se golpeado contra el suelo, o al menos eso habría pasado si el fuertísimo brazo de Valjean no hubiera detenido su caída.

-¡Javert! –El peligris trató de sujetar al inspector, quien de un segundo a otro había perdido toda su fuerza, dejando al alcalde completamente sorprendido.

Casi al instante Javert recuperó de nuevo el conocimiento, pero no sus fuerzas, y aun así hizo todo lo que pudo por mantenerse de pie.

-Discúlpeme Monsieur le maire, estoy bien. –trató de decir Javert, pero su voz sonaba demasiado ronca y demasiado bajito.

-No, no está bien Javert. –la voz de Valjean sonaba como cuando reprendía a un niño por no decir la verdad. Pasó un brazo del inspector sobre sus hombros y le agarro la cintura, viendo que el hombre se iba a desplomar de un momento a otro.- Mi casa está aquí al lado, vayamos, ¿Puede andar?  
-No es necesario Monsieu…- trató de decir, pero ya casi sin fuerzas, cuando la voz del alcalde, fuerte y severa le interrumpió.

-Javert no le va a servir de nada, va a venir a mi casa y voy a llamar a un doctor, porque usted no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir en su puesto, y es mi última palabra.-tras esas palabras el inspector simplemente se resignó y trato de caminar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Jean, este prácticamente obligó al moreno a tumbarse sobre la cama que, a diferencia de la suya, era blandita y suave.

El inspector notó que le ardía la cabeza y se mareaba de nuevo, y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente en la cama del alcalde. Valjean preocupado por la salud de su "némesis" mandó a la casera a que llamase a un doctor inmediatamente y se quedó colocándole paños fríos en la cabeza a Javert, tratando de que la fiebre bajase lo antes posible.

WIIIIIIII bien, creo que tengo una "pequeña" obsesión con poner a Valjean cuidando de Javert, pero es que me parece taaaaan tierno *-* Eeeeen fin que prometo que dentro de nada subo el siguiente xD

Gracias por leer y comentar por favor que no os cuesta más que un minutín y a mí me haría muy feliz!

Por cierto muchísimas Gracias a los que comentaron en mi anterior historia:

Airi-Shimizu

Jokesterette

Billie Jean Hummel

Druscilla


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: estos personajes no me pertenecen, perteneces a Víctor Hugo y yo solo los uso de entretenimiento.

Y Buaaaano aquí estoy de nuevo. Estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad tengo demasiado tiempo libre, debería estar estudiando xD Peeeeero olvidemos eso, prefiero escribir xD

Valjean estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde estaba tendido el todavía inconsciente y febril Javert. Le estaba dando vueltas a las palabras que había dicho el doctor. "Este hombre, no podemos decir que este muerto de hambre, pero sí que lleva mucho tiempo sin comer decentemente, y hasta que atrevería a decir que unos días sin comer. Y eso combinado con un resfriado que ha cogido, supongo que por no poder calentarse adecuadamente con este frío, van a hacer que o se cuida un poco, o va a acabar cogiendo una pulmonía, y ya sabe usted lo que eso significa…"

El ex-convicto volvió su mirada a la causa de todos sus problemas que en ese momento yacía indefensa en su cama. Solamente tenía que matarle, solo eso, ahora que no podía defenderse, y todos sus problemas habrían acabado…

Bah, a quién pretendía engañar, él jamás mataría a nadie, y aunque le costase un esfuercito admitirlo, sabía que Javert no era malo, simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Retiró el paño de la frente del enfermo, comprobando si seguía con fiebre. Casi no tenía, pero para asegurarse de que se le quitase por completo Valjean mojó otro trapo y lo coloco suavemente sobre su frente, y le apartó un poco el pelo de la cara.

No pudo evitar pensar que así tan indefenso, son su largo pelo oscuro esparramado por la almohada, su rostro un poco enrojecido y esa mueca de tranquilidad se veía tierno.

Frunció el ceño y trató de sacar ese pensamiento sumamente inoportuno de su mente y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Unos minutos después los ojos de Javert temblaron y se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de ubicarse, hasta que miró hacia un lado y vió a Valjean.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó al inspector un instante, hasta que se acordó de lo ocurrido y se levantó de golpe, lleno de vergüenza, para que acto seguido sea presa de un mareo que lo mandó de vuelta a la cama.

-No intente incorporarse así de brusco, todavía no está recuperado. –trató de razonar el mayor.

-Monsieur le Maire, lamento muchísimo las molestias… yo… me iré en seguida… lo lamento de veras… -el moreno intentaba disculparse de alguna manera, demasiado avergonzado por su debilidad repentina como para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Javert, no tiene por qué disculparse después de todo no fue su culpa. Además, no puede irse todavía, necesita descansar.- Valjean estaba deseando preguntarle si era verdad todo lo que había dicho el doctor, pero temió que eso sería alterar más al ya de por si alterado y avergonzado inspector.

El pelilargo fue a decir algo cuando un sonido le interrumpió, y entonces fue cuándo Javert de verdad deseó que se lo tragase la tierra. Sus tripas acababan de rugir exigiendo alimento.

-Veo que necesita algo de comer. –le dijo Valjean con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Voy a traérselo.

-Espere Monsieur no hace falta que…-no le dio tiempo acabar pues el alcalde había salido por la puerta para no oír la protesta del enfermo. Javert se dejó caer en la cama, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo maravillándose ante la suavidad de la cama y lo mullida que estaba.

En ese momento entró el alcalde entró con una bandeja de comida y se la dio al hombre que estaba recostado en la cama. Javert estaba muerto de la vergüenza. Esto ya era demasiado. Valjean pareció notar la incomodidad del hombre y decidió tratar de hacer algo para aliviarla un poco.

-Javert, debe alimentarse puesto que tiene que recuperarse para poder volver a su puesto en plenas facultades.

Esta frase hizo que el inspector sintiese un poco menos de vergüenza, pero aun así no pudo evitar seguir ardiendo en deseos de que se lo tragara la tierra cuanto antes.

Agarro la bandeja del alimento y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. Era sopa casera y carne. Un plato sencillo pero mejor de lo que el había estado comiendo en meses.

Tomo la cuchara y comenzó a tomarse la sopa, estaba caliente, demasiado, pero le dio igual. Trató de que no se le viese desesperado y hambriento, y cualquier persona no hubiera notado nada.

Pero Valjean no era cualquier persona, y era muy observador. Durante un instante un sentimiento desconocido hacia el inspector lleno su corazón: piedad.

El jamás pensó que el inspector estuviese pasando necesidad de ningún tipo, puesto que siempre lo veía en su trabajo y jamás le había oído quejarse. Ni una sola vez. Y ahora empezaba a comprobar el carácter del inspector. Ocultaba siempre sus sentimientos, pero aparte de eso era fuerte y estoico, podía soportar casi lo que le echasen sin una queja.

De pronto se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora veía con total claridad algunas cosas que antes le habían pasado desapercibidas. Como esas veces en las que el inspector se quedaba mirando un escaparate de alguna tienda de alimentos, pero casi al instante se daba la vuelta y seguía con su trabajo. O el porqué de que se quedase hasta tan tarde, pensó con horror, dándose cuenta de pronto de que si no tenía dinero para la manutención tampoco lo tendría para la lumbre, y en el cuerpo de policía siempre había una encendida.

Valjean quiso saber la verdad. Observaba al inspector comer y se decidió a intentarlo, pues estaba seguro de que no se le volvería a presentar la oportunidad.

-Javert... necesito que sea sincero conmigo.

Javert dejo de comer y miro al alcalde con una mueca de sorpresa.

-Yo nunca le mentiría a usted Monsieur le maire.

-Eso espero... ¿Hace cuánto que no come en condiciones?

Javert, que estaba tragando un trozo de pan se atraganto por lo repentino de la pregunta. Valjean le quito la bandeja de encima con rapidez y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. El otro solo bajo la mirada. El ex convicto le agarro con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Respóndame.- su voz era firme y autoritaria.

-Yo... no lo sé señor... puede que meses. -reconoció con la cabeza baja tras una breve vacilación pensando en si mentirle o no. Verse obligado a reconocer aquello ante el alcalde le parecía humillante.

-Por el amor de dios Javert.. ¿Porque nunca dijo nada?-la voz del alcalde sonaba un poco desesperada por el carácter de aquel hombre.

-Monsieur le maire usted gana lo que gana, y yo no quiero caridad de nadie

Valjean soltó un gruñido.

-No es caridad. -de pronto otra pregunta apareció en su mente.- Dígame al menos que tiene dinero para el fuego en su casa.

Javert seguía con la cabeza baja, viéndose vergonzosamente obligado a confesar.

-Yo... Hace cerca de un mes o más que no puedo pagármela señor. Si enciendo el fuego no poder pagar a la casera, y no me agradan las deudas Monsieur.

El agarre en la muñeca de Javert desapareció y Valjean se dejó caer en la silla.

-Por el amor de dios Javert... -Valjean no pudo evitar sentir una profunda e hiriente compasión hacia aquel hombre. Si él ya tenía frio con la lumbre y ropas abrigadas, no podía imaginarse lo duro que debía ser estar sin comer y encima con el helador frio de la noche.

Se hizo un silencio tremendamente incomodo en la habitación, y Javert apretó los puños sin poderlo evitar. Esto era definitivamente humillante. Él ni quería ni necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

De pronto Valjean se acercó al inspector y le puso suavemente la mano sobre la frente, con la infinita bondad que caracterizaba a Mangdelaine.

-Tiene usted fiebre, debería tratar de descansar un poco.

-Pero debo volver a mi casa y a mi puesto Monsieur.-trato de protestar Javert

-No está en condiciones de ir.

-Pero...

-Es una orden. Se queda aquí y punto.-la voz de Valjean era sumamente autoritaria, y al instante cambio a una llena de bondad.- Discúlpeme la rudeza, pero parece que usted no entiende nada que no sea una orden.

Obligo al inspector a tumbarse y le puso un trapo frio sobre la cabeza.

-Trate de descansar, volveré en unas horas.-dicho esto el alcalde salió por la puerta.

Javert se quedó tumbado mirando el techo. En un primer momento pensó en irse y casi al segundo descarto la idea, no solamente porque no quería desobedecer al alcalde, sino porque, muy a su pesar, hacía meses que no comía bien y años que no dormía en una cama blanda como esa. Y además se estaba muy bien con el alcalde.

Ese último pensamiento le obligo a fruncir el ceño. "¿Pero qué narices estoy pensando?" Con un suspiro derrotado cerro los ojos y se hundió en la manta. "Será cosa de la fiebre." Quiso pensar. A los pocos minutos estaba otra vez en brazos de Morfeo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Horas después regreso el alcalde y lo primero que hizo fue echarle un vistazo al enfermo. Entro en la habitación en la que reposaba Javert y se lo encontró durmiendo. Soltó un suspiro. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él. Valjean sabía perfectamente que el inspector no era un niño de quien se pudiera cuidar, pero él no iba a tener corazón para volverle a dejar pasando hambre.

Una sonrisa lacónica cruzo el rostro del ex convicto dándose cuanta del milagro que el obispo había logrado en él, y dándose también cuenta de que era prácticamente un hombre nuevo, puesto que si siguiese siendo el mismo hombre de Toulon no se habría molestado en ayudar al inspector ni tampoco le importaría si lo pasaba mal.

"Tantos años persiguiéndome que no me imagino dejarle morir de esta manera tan tonta." fue el pensamiento que ocupo la mente de Valjean y que de verdad hizo temer al hombre por haber perdido toda su salud mental, ayudando así a un enemigo.

Pero es que en el fondo comprendía a Javert, y aceptaba que él no había tenido ninguna culpa, sino que solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Monsieur le maire… -se oyó después de un carraspeo y se encontró con una mirada incómoda del inspector.-No quería molestarle, parecía concentrado.

El ex convicto simplemente le sonrió.- Javert, cámbiese y baje a cenar, por favor, me gustaría tener una charla con usted.

-Lo que usted ordene Monsieur.

-Bien, le esperaré allí. Tiene ropa limpia en el armario, no sé si le quedará bien, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerle por el momento.

-Y ya es más de lo que debería hacer por un simple inspector de policía.-ante el comentario, el otro simplemente rodó los ojos e hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada, para acto seguido salir del cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya pasado un buen rato, Valjean y Javert se encontraban sentados en una mesa, con la comida ya delante. La ropa que el alcalde le había cedido amablemente le quedaba un poco justa, pero le servía después de todo.

-¿Quiere?- le pregunto el mayor de los dos, tendiéndole un poco de vino.

-No, muchas gracias Monsieur, pero no bebo.

Durante la mayor parte de la comida estuvieron conversando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que al final el alcalde abordó el tema que de verdad le interesaba.

-Verá, inspector, he estado pensando sobre su… situación económica en este momento.- Valjean notó como Javert se ponía tenso por efecto de sus palabras.

-Monsieur…-el alcalde alzó la mano, como indicándole que no había acabado de hablar y el más alto cerró la boca al instante.

El ex convicto soltó un pequeño suspiro, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era una auténtica locura, y que más tarde se iba a arrepentir de ello. "Más me vale tener al enemigo cerca…"

-Javert, quiero que se quede un tiempo en mi casa, lo suficiente como para que recupere su condición física por completo y porque me sobra espacio y comida.-Valjean trató de no dudar al decir estas palabras, pero la cara de espanto del inspector fue suficiente para hacerle pensar que no iba a lograr convencerle.

-Monsieur le Maire con todos mis respetos pero yo no puedo hacer eso. Estaría muy mal visto que un simple inspector de policía estuviera en casa del alcalde, es usted mi superior y debería comportarse como tal.

EL mayor suspiró y se echó para atrás en la silla. Aquello iba a ser difícil. –Inspector, como usted ha dicho, soy el alcalde, por lo que tengo que velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos y, déjeme serle sincero, usted es el mejor policía que tenemos por aquí, y que callese enfermo supondría un grave agravio.

-Pero Monsieur le Maire… -trató de decir Javert pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por el alcalde, cosa que, no puedo evitar pensar el policía empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre.

-Javert, ¿Por qué simplemente no me hace caso si sabe que tengo razón? Es usted un testarudo aunque, claro, eso a la hora de buscar y atrapar a criminales debe ser una ventaja.-Dijo Valjean con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

El inspector simplemente dejó caer hacia adelante los hombros, derrotado, sabía que cuando el alcalde se proponía algo, no había nada que hacer para que cambiase de idea.

-Está bien Monsieur pero solamente unos días…

-Lo que sea oportuno inspector.-el ex convicto trató de esconder una sonrisa de triunfo y se llevó de nuevo la copa de vino a los labios, y la vació de un sorbo.

Se acercó al inspector, tal vez más de lo que hubiera sido necesario, y le susurró cerca del oído y con una mano puesta en su hombro.-Espero verle mañana en la estación de policía y… que descanse.

Dicho esto se fue a su habitación dejando a Javert un tanto sorprendido un segundo, pero casi al segundo imitó al alcalde y se dirigió a su "habitación provisional".

Holaaaa :DDD bueeeno este está un poco mierdosillo, lo sé, lo sé, pero es que me apetecía escribir, y no sabía muy bien que poner, y como tengo menos concentración que una musaraña cuando se trata de estudiar, pues se me iba la mente a la historia, y me dije a mi misma que hasta que no acabase este capi no iba a ser capaz de estudiar. Pero me da que igualmente no voy a estudiar nada TT_TT

Eeeen fin, que leer y comentar por favor!

Y gracias de veras a Airi-Shimizu por su apoyo! Asdasdasdasdas GRACIAS! :DD


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAYMER: estos personajes pertenecen a Víctor Hugo y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

Eeeeei ¿Qué tal estáis? De verdad que espero que esto lo lea alguien D: xD Buaaaano el caso es que aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, del que tengo pensado hacer bastantes capítulos más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había pasado cerca de una semana. Javert estaba bastante reacio a estar viviendo en casa del alcalde, y había intentado esquivarle todo lo que había podido, por la vergüenza de tener que depender de él, pero acabó por darse cuenta de que no merecía la pena, puesto que le iba a ver en su casa de todas maneras.

Apenas coincidían, puesto que ambos eran hombres muy ocupados, prácticamente se podía decir que solo se veían por la noche, cuando cenaban juntos.

El inspector aprovechaba para contarle al alcalde el informe del día, y como iba la seguridad por la ciudad.

Javert era siempre respetuoso con el alcalde, le parecía una autentica figura a seguir, al haber conseguido convertir una ciudad como la que antes era esta, llena de prostitutas, sin casi empleo, y el número de robos terriblemente elevado, a lo que era ahora, una cuidad bastante justa, sin casi pobreza y con muy pocos robos.

Valjean, por su parte, se había dado cuenta de que Javert no era el inspector malvado y temible que pensaban todos que era, si no que era un hombre que trataba de ser justo y honrado, siguiendo la ley al pie de la letra, que respetaba a sus superiores y que además no castigaba por el simple hecho de hacerlo; si detenía a alguien era porque estaba seguro de que esa persona era culpable de algún delito.

Pero eso no significaba, ni mucho menos, que no tuviesen diferencias de opiniones.

A Javert le ponía decididamente furioso la manía del alcalde de confundir la piedad y dársela a quien no se las merece, y de interferir en sus decisiones de la policía por ello, y también eso de ir dando limosnas por ahí, pues pensaba que cada uno ganaba lo que merecía y que si el alcalde iba dando limosnas la gente no aprendería a ganarse la vida y, por esa razón, le se ponía furioso cada vez que pensaba que él era uno más de esos a entre los que el alcalde repartía caridad.

Y Valjean varías veces había estado a punto de perder su infinita paciencia con la cabezonería del terco inspector, que se empeñaba en rechazar cualquier ayuda de su parte, alegando que un alcalde no puede tratar así de bien a un simple inspector, y que él no necesitaba caridad. Eso, y la manía que tenía Javert de discutirle cada vez que el alcalde hacía algo que él consideraba correcto, como darles limosnas a los pobres, o contratar a gente que habían sido convictos y que tenían la libertad en sus fábricas.

Uno de esos días, que el alcalde se había quedado hasta un poco más tarde trabajando de lo que normalmente hacía, se encontró con el inspector saliendo de la comisaría.

-¡Inspector! –le llamó. Javert se dio la vuelta y al ver a Valjean hizo una inclinación de respeto.

-Buenos días Monsieur le Maire.-el ex convicto se puso a la altura del otro y se pusieron a caminar juntos, en silencio.

Después de unos minutos, Javert habló, con un toque de ironía en su voz.-Me parece, Monsieur, que si sigue yendo conmigo se va a ahorrar bastante dinero en limosnas.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

El más joven se limitó a echar una significativa mirada a la gente que, al verse, se alejaba lo más posible de él y le miraban casi se podría decir que con miedo. Valjean frunció el ceño al ver esto y volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia el hombre.

No podía culpar a la gente de esa reacción pero ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía injusto que todos huyeran del inspector solamente por hacer su trabajo. Y mirándolo así era normal que tampoco Javert se acercara a nadie y que no tuviese ningún tipo de consideración con los ladroncillos que atrapaba, si nadie la tenía con él.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta. Los pasos de Valjean no sonaban mucho contra el suelo, mientras que Javert caminaba con las manos cruzadas por el pecho, la espalda completamente recta y pisadas militares. Valjean se dio cuenta de eso.

-Javert, ya no está de servicio, debería relajarse un poco.

El más alto miró al alcalde con una pizca de sorpresa en sus ojos azules.-Estoy relajado señor.

-Javert, está igual de recto que si estuviera delante del mismísimo rey.-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Encorvarme no me ayudaría a relajarme y además me destrozaría la espalda, ¿No cree?

-Estar así tampoco debe ser muy bueno.-gruñó Valjean rodando los ojos. El inspector no hizo ningún comentario y quedaron en silencio de nuevo. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa del alcalde y ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin una palabra, pues sabían a qué hora estaría la cena, y que, como llevaban haciendo desde que Javert estaba en casa del alcalde, cenarían juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Valjean llegó a la pequeña cocina para encontrarse con los platos ya puestos. Se quedó quieto mirando un segundo todo aquello. Nada de aquello era suyo. Ni lo sería nunca. Estaba allí por el maldito exceso de caridad hacia su persona por parte del alcalde. Aunque no todo era culpa del Mayor, por supuesto, él tenía la mayor de las culpas por aceptar. ¿A quién se le hubiese ocurrido? Magdelaine era su superior y él no tenía derecho a estar allí, además…

-Javert ¿le ocurre algo?-la voz del otro hombre le sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndole de nuevo al mundo de un golpe.

-No, Monsieur, solo estaba pensando.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué?-preguntó Valjean, curioso.

-No nada solamente… que me queda todavía papeleo en la oficina y tengo que acabarlo.-Él mismo no puedo evitar sorprenderse por lo que acababa de decir. No era normal en él mentir a un superior aunque, bueno, pensándolo bien no era mentir, puesto que lo que había dicho no era mentira, podría llamarse más bien ocultar información no necesaria. O al menos eso quiso pensar Javert.

-Ah… He de decir que no podíamos haber escogido a un mejor inspector, aunque también he de decirle que no es bueno que piense tanto en trabajo.-suspiró el peligris, sentándole en una de las sillas e indicándole a Javert que hiciese lo mismo, una vez sentados, prosiguió.- ¿No tiene otras cosas en que pensar? ¿Otra gente con la que pasar su tiempo?

-No Monsieur.-contestó simplemente Javert dejando a Valjean sorprendido.

-¿No? Quiero decir, que tendrá familia, amigos…-Trató de indagar Valjean esperando no oír lo que estaba seguro que el inspector iba a responder.

-Pues la verdad es que no Monsieur.-A pesar de saber que el inspector iba a responder eso, el alcalde no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal por el inspector.

-¿Y cómo puede ser eso?

Javert, viendo que el alcalde no iba a quedarse contento hasta que le diera una respuesta que acabara con su curiosidad, tomó un poco de vino. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al hacerlo. "Solo una semana y el alcalde ya ha conseguido que beba. Si me quedo más tal vez me convierta en un borracho." Dejó la copa en la mesa y comenzó 'o su explicación.

-No tengo amigos por lo obvio, Monsieur, ¿Quién quisiera ser amigo de alguien que sabes que a la mínima que hagas una falta te mandará a prisión? Todos me temen señor. Y tampoco tengo familia, puesto que mi padre era un convicto y mi madre era una puta. Nací en la prisión, y cuanto tuve edad suficiente me alisté en el ejército y no supe nunca más de ellos.-cuando dijo esta última parte mantuvo la cabeza baja en todo momento, temiendo encontrarse con el desprecio y el asco en los ojos del alcalde.

Por su parte Valjean estaba completamente helado por esa súbita declaración. No sabía si lo peor era la historia en sí, o que Javert hablase con esa frialdad de sus padres, no era odio lo que notaba en su voz, ni ira, ni tristeza, simplemente era como si se estuviera refiriendo a algo sin la más mínima importancia. Saber de pronto lo solo que debía sentirse el inspector, de lo que le había llevado a ser como era, hacía que Valjean fuera de pronto completamente consciente de que la vida del inspector no había sido para nada fácil, y ahora más que nunca, se dio cuenta de que no odiaba a ese hombre.

El inspector mantenía la cabeza baja. No quería reconocerlo, pero le resultaría muy duro ver el desprecio en los ojos del hombre al que tanto admiraba, por lo que por más que trataba de obligarse a sí mismo a mirar a los ojos del otro, no era capaz más que de estrujar sus manos nerviosamente.

Notó como el otro se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a él.

-Javert, mírame.-ordenó el alcalde, pero el otro solamente logro murmurar en voz baja.

-Monsieur le maire, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ese mundo… Yo no soy como ellos… Si quiere me iré y no volveré a molestarle más. Yo…-Valjean detuvo el nervioso tartamudeo del inspector, tomando la cara de Javert suavemente entre sus manos y obligándole a alzar sus ojos y mirarle.

Javert no se lo podía creer cuando por fin le miró. En los ojos del alcalde no había ningún tipo de rechazo, no había desprecio, no había odio; simplemente había una honda y profunda compresión, tristeza y piedad.

-Javert, ya sé cómo eres.-el peligris tuteaba al moreno casi sin darse cuenta.- Eres un hombre justo y honrado, que ha pasado mucho para llegar a donde está.-el alcalde se acercó más a Javert, quedando muy cerca, haciendo que la respiración de éste se alterase un tanto sin poderlo evitar.

-Monsieur…

Una de las manos del ex convicto quitó tiernamente uno de los mechones que caía suelto por el moreno rostro de Javert. Sin decir ninguna palabra más se inclinó y unió sus labios suavemente con los del aún sentado inspector. Los movió lentamente y no recibió respuesta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de apartarse, notó los labios del otro hombre corresponder y una morena mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Ambos sabían que aquello estaba mal, cada uno por unas razones, pero ambos lo sabían. Pero aún así se sentía tan bien…

-Esto está mal… es un pecado… -atinó a murmurar un entrecortado cuando se separaron.

-Dime Javert… ¿Tú cómo te sientes? ¿Sientes que estás haciendo algo malo? ¿Se siente mal?-preguntó el alcalde, con una voz tierna y dulce.

-No…-musitó un confundido inspector.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tendría que ser un pecado? Si ambos nos sentimos así no creo que el Señor lo considere como un pecado.-y antes de que el inspector pudiera decir nada, sus labios fueron sellados con los de Valjean. Ambos eran inexpertos, pero sabían todo lo que necesitaban, y se fundieron en un suave y lento beso.

Fin del capi xD en sin, que creo que este está mejor que el anterior, asiiique si tenéis cositas que decir pues… eso xD decírmelo xD

A ver, que estoy muy feliz porque ha habido comentarios WIIII Os doy las gracias:

aureale

Airi-Shimizu

Soldan

Guest

Jokesterette

Muchísimas gracias a todos que os juro que me animáis un montón a seguir escribiendo! PORFAVOR EL QUE LO HAYA LEIDO QUE COMENTE QUE SOLO OS LLEVA UN SEGUNDO Y A MI ME HACE MUY FELIZ!  
Un abrazo psicológico :D


	4. Chapter 4

DYSCLAIMER: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Víctor Hugo y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

¡Hola amiguitos y amiguitas! Hm… parece que he empezado a hablar en un programa para niños pequeños xD Eeeeeen fin que estoy aquí de nuevo con la historia, que como tengo tanto tiempo libre tendré que ocuparlo con algo. xD

CAPITULO 4

Ambos llevaban una "relación" extraña. Y sí, es relación entre comillas, porque ni si quiera sabían si eso que levaban era una relación.

Se seguían viendo lo mismo que antes, es decir, más bien poco, a la hora de la cena y poco más, pero las veces que se veían ya no era lo mismo que antes. El inspector estaba más suelto a la hora de hablar con Valjean, ya no estaba tan tenso. Pero lo que más le gustaba al alcalde era ver que Javert no le trataba igual que al resto de la gente; cuando le miraba veía en sus ojos un calor y una admiración que a él le enternecía, mientras que con el resto del mundo simplemente no mostraba nada.

Otra cosa que interesante que había descubierto del policía era que él jamás se atrevía a hacer nada con Valjean si éste no lo iniciaba. Tampoco es que hubiesen hecho demasiado, solamente algún que otro corto besito amoroso y se habían cogido a veces las manos. Parecía que Javert temía molestarle, por lo que nunca hacía nada.

A Valjean aquello le provocaba varias sensaciones: le enternecía, le molestaba y le divertía. Le enternecía porque eso de ver al duro e inmutable inspector Javert desviando la mirada y sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente por él le parecía sumamente tierno; le molestaba porque Valjean sabía el porqué de que el inspector no hiciese nada: le tenía demasiado respecto, temía molestarle y además que pensaba que aquello estaba mal por ser él su superior; y le divertía porque le encantaba picarle y cuando el inspector le iba a responder callarle haciéndole alguna caricia o dándole un besito.

Pero había algo en lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo, aunque no lo dijeran, pero las razones eran completamente diferentes. Aquello que hacían no estaba bien.

Javert sabía que M. Magdelaine era su superior, y que por ello no debería pasar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Para empeorar las cosas, encima de su superior Magdelaine era otro hombre y aquello era pecado. Además sabía que no estaba poniendo toda su atención en su trabajo, y él era un profesional, no podía distraerse como una chiquilla.

Valjean se sentía sumamente culpable cada vez de pensaba la forma en la que estaba mintiendo a Javert. Sabía que debía acabar con esa mentira lo antes que le fuera posible. Lo sabía. Pero aun así no lo había hecho porque no era capaz. Solamente se hacía una vaga idea de cómo había sido la vida de Javert, pero intuía que no había confiado nunca en demasiada gente, y él, que tenía la suerte de ser una de las pocas, por no decir la única persona en la que confiaba no podía hacerle daño de esa manera. Tenía claro que iba a ser infinitamente peor si Javert se enteraba de que él era Valjean, pero quería pensar que si iba con el suficiente cuidado no se enteraría nunca.

Pero se sentía mal, porque miraba a los ojos de Javert, de una persona que confiaba plenamente en él y que, seguramente, fuese a él a la primera persona a la que le entregaba su plena y total confianza y le mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, con la que se expresaba ya sin tener que ocultar cosas, mientras que él le ocultaba muchísimas cosas, y le había mentido en otras muchas.

Muchas veces pensaba en decirle al policía que debían acabar con aquello, pero casi al instante se echaba para atrás. Sabía que lo que hacía era egoísta, puesto que si de verdad quería lo mejor para el inspector debía dejarle ir, pero por una vez, se dijo a sí mismo, iba a ser egoísta y retenerlo a su lado.

Cuando estaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaban charlando. Tenían opiniones muy distintas, casi se podría decir que eran como aceite y agua, pero por eso les gustaba tanto hablar. Eran siempre conversaciones muy interesantes, en las que se empezaba hablando de un tema aparentemente sin importancia, se seguía con un conflicto por las ideas, en el que acababan saliendo a relucir los distintos ideales de cada uno, y se acababa con algunas palabras tiernas, alguna caricia o algún beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Javert estaba en su oficina en la comisaría, cuando uno de sus compañeros entró.

-Javert, tiene una carta.-dijo, la dejó encima de la mesa, y con las mismas se fue.

El inspector estaba sinceramente sorprendido de recibir una carta, pero quedó aún más sorprendido cuando leyó que venía de París.

Cuando la abrió, a medida que iba leyendo se iba tornando blanco, hasta quedar más o menos del color del papel. Estrujó la carta y, totalmente iracundo, la lanzó al fuego y se quedó parado, como herido de rayo, viendo cómo se consumía entre llamas.

Se le había olvidado. Se le había olvidado por completo. ¿Pero cómo podía haberse olvidado? Fue hacia su escritorio, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que denunció al alcalde? En la carta ponía claramente que habían encontrado a Valjean y que el alcalde no era él. ¡Por supuesto que no era 24601! ¿Cómo iba a ser un hombre tan bondadoso y justo como M. Magdelaine un convicto en busca y captura? ¿Cómo había podido si quiera pensarlo por un instante?

Dejó caer el puño fuertemente sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido sordo. Con lo bien que se había portado el alcalde con él, muchísimo mejor de lo que debería, le había tratado mejor que nadie en toda su vida, y a él lo primero que se lo ocurría era ir y denunciarle. ¡Nada menos que confundiéndole con un convicto!

Debía dimitir. No, debía ser destituido. No merecía tener ningún tipo de error después de lo que había hecho, no merecía consideración de ninguna clase. Y, es más, si el alcalde le matase en ese mismo instante, Javert lo consideraría justo.

Esto era lo peor, con diferencia, que había hecho nunca. El alcalde había sido bueno con él, le había confiado su puesto y él le había fallado. Javert sabía que cuando se lo dijera el alcalde se iba a enfadar, que se iba a poner furioso y se iba a sentir decepcionado. Pero no podía callarse. Había fallado y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

¡Y fin del capítulo! Bueno, la verdad es que no dice demasiado, y sé que es cortito, pero dentro de nada subo el próximo y ese sí que prometo que va a ser largo, o al menos, más que éste.

Y buaaano que muchas gracias a todos por comentar ^^ DEJAR COMENTARIO PORFA!

Un abrazo psicológico! :D


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Disclaymer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Víctor Hugo y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, solo los uso como entretenimiento.

Ta-daaaaa, estoy aquí de nuevo amiguitos y amiguitas xD Hoy puse mi neurona en funcionamiento. xD

Javert entró en la oficina del alcalde, con la cabeza baja, lo cual extraño sobremanera a Valjean. Se acercó a él cuando fue a darle un beso, el inspector colocó una mano entre amos, para que el alcalde no se pudiese acercar más.

-Javert, ¿Qué ocurre?-la preocupación de Magdelaine era palpable. El policía trago saliva.

-Monsieur he de denunciar un crimen.- Valjean estaba sumamente confuso no entendía para nada la actitud distante y rígida del otro hombre.

-¿Un crimen? ¿Qué crimen?-aquello era extraño, pero no solo por aquella actitud que llevaba Javert, si no, además porque el inspector lidiaba con crímenes todos los días, y que viniera a contárselo de esta manera implicaba que seguramente era grave.

El inspector permaneció en completo mutismo un segundo, con la mirada baja. No era capaz de mirar Magdelaine a los ojos y decírselo; y sin embargo debía hacerlo. Valjean estaba tenso como un muelle, puesto que de pronto se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que el inspector supiera su verdadera identidad, de que el inspector, de alguna manera, hubiese averiguado que él era 24601.

-Una denuncia falsa Monsieur.- Toda la tensión de Valjean se fue en el instante en el que Javert pronuncio esas palabras, no le habían descubierto al fin y al cabo, pero miró al inspector interrogante. ¿Por qué le contaba esto?

-¿Una denuncia? ¿Eso es todo?-vio al otro hombre bajar la cabeza aún más y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente un instante. Valjean se percató de que las manos con las que sostenía su espada temblaban ligeramente.

-Yo… he venido a denunciarme ante usted. Le denuncié al tribunal de París confundiéndole con un convicto fugado de nombre Jean Valjean. –éste notó que su corazón se aceleraba. Para su desgracia, no había fallado con su predicción.-Se me había olvidado, puesto que había llegado a la lógica conclusión de que era imposible que fuese usted ese hombre, pero me llegó hoy una carta diciéndome que han atrapado al verdadero Valjean.

-¿Y qué dice ese hombre?

-Por supuesto, él lo niega todo.- el gesto de Javert fue de claro desagrado.- pero no sé qué más se puede esperar de alguien de su clase. Sin embargo… -cogió aliento para decir las siguientes palabras, las cuales tuvo que forzar a pasar a través de sus cuerdas vocales.-Yo le denuncié Monsieur. Abusé de mi poder y le denuncié frente al tribunal, sin pruebas fiables para ello, por lo que yo no soy más que Valjean, no soy más que un simple espía, no soy más que escoria.

Una mezcla de sentimientos atormentaban a Valjean en esos momentos, a pesar de que su rostro permanecía impasible.-Fue solamente un error, Javert, no debes tomártelo tan a pecho.- su voz estaba llena de cariño, y eso fue lo que más hirió a Javert. Él no era digno de ese cariño.

-No, Monsieur, no ha sido solo un error. Si un civil comete un error éste solo le afecta a él, más si soy yo, o cualquier otra persona que tenga una posición de cierta relevancia en la que incluya decidir algo sobre la vida de otra persona, un error puede ser crucial. Podía haber acabado entre rejas siendo usted como es un hombre inocente por culpa de mi error. Por ello le pido que me despida. Podría presentar mi dimisión, pero eso sería conservar un honor que ni tengo ni merezco. Por ello le pido que haga justicia: despídame.

Tras esas palabras el corazón de Javert dejó de latir y se hizo pedazos. Aquel era probablemente el peor castigo para él. Había luchado mucho por ese puesto, y, a decir verdad, aparte de M. Magdelaine quien era seguro que ahora le odiase, era lo único que tenía. Por esa razón le costó el mayor de los esfuerzos decir esas palabras, pero aun así lo hizo. Cometió un error, un grave e imperdonable error y ahora merecía ser castigado por ello.

-Javert no voy a despedirle, le repito que solamente fue un error.- Valjean había comenzado a tutearle de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba claro que no podía despedir al inspector por hacer su trabajo, que no podía porque además, no había sido ningún error, había visto lo que nadie más fue capaz de ver. Le dolía ver al inspector así, con la cabeza agachada y diciendo que no era más que escoria; pero aun así no podía reconocer que él era el verdadero Valjean, no podía. No creía ser capaz de empezar otra vez de nuevo, de dejar ese puesto por el que tanto había peleado, de volver otra vez a Toulón; pero por lo que más lo hacía la razón que más le movía, a pesar de ser un contrasentido, era por Javert.

Le tenía demasiado cariño, no sabría si llamarlo amor, pero no era capaz de mirarle y decirle que él era Valjean, que todo había sido una mentira, que no había ningún M. le maire, que estaba solo él, Valjean; no sabría si sería capaz de soportar la ira y el rencor en los ojos del inspector, o peor aún, la indiferencia. Porque si había ira era que aún le importaba, aunque fuera un poco, pero contra la indiferencia no se podía luchar.

-Javert, no voy a despedirte por un error.-dijo con su voz autoritaria.- solamente fue un error, y además, el agraviado soy yo ¿No? Pues yo no creo que merezcas ser despedido por hacer tu trabajo.

-No Monsieur le Maire,-el inspector negó con la cabeza- no es hacer mi trabajo, es excederse con la autoridad. Además es mi falta y acepto mi castigo, pero no quiero en mí la piedad que tanto me disgustaba en otros.

¡Piedad! Ah, la piedad, la caridad… eso sí que había dado horas de disputas entre ellos. Valjean no consideraba mala la caridad, al contrario, creía que ya que tenía, era su deber dar, al igual que hizo el obispo de Digne con él, pero al tener Javert una opinión completamente contraria a la suya, jamás llegaron a ningún punto de acuerdo con respecto a ese punto. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El alcalde soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Javert, por el amor de Dios… ¿Cuántas veces habremos hablado ya de esto? –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el inspector.- Esto no es piedad, ni es caridad, no es nada de esas cosas que tanto le molestan es solamente que –tomó una mano de inspector entre las suyas entes de que éste pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo- no creo necesario despedirte del trabajo por el que has luchado toda tu vida solamente por cometer un error.

-¿Pero Monsieur se da cuenta de lo que he hecho?-trató de soltar su mano de entre las de Valjean, sabiendo que no era merecedor de esas muestras de cariño, pero éste, al contrario de soltarle la mano, le atrajo hacia sí de un golpe y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Javert, me doy cuenta de que no has hecho nada malo.-tomó la barbilla del inspector con una mano y le hizo alzar el rostro, para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-No merezco esto Monsieur, no soy más que un miserable espía…-en los ojos de Javert relucía la tristeza y el desprecio por sí mismo. Ver eso en los ojos del inspector hizo que la culpa corroyese a Valjean por completo.

-Eso no es cierto, mereces esto y mucho más.-el policía permanecía con su cabeza baja.-Por favor Javert, mírame.

Con un suspiro Javert alzó la cabeza para encontrase de nuevo con los suaves labios del alcalde, pero ésta vez sí que correspondió al beso. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, con las mejillas con un tono ligeramente rosado.

-Vuelve a tu puesto Javert, nos veremos en casa y hablaremos a le mejor me retraso.-Javert hizo una reverencia y con los ojos brillando de admiración hacia el hombre que le había perdonado, se dio la vuelta y desapareció del cuarto.

Un segundo después de que el otro hombre abandonase la estancia, el ex convicto se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla de su escritorio, temblando, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, las manos fuertemente agarradas a la madera de la mesa, tan fuerte que sus nudillos quedaban blancos y con miles de pensamientos pasando a una velocidad vertiginosa por su cabeza.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía dejar que condenasen a aquel hombre que habían condenado en su lugar, usarlo como pasaporte para dejar definitivamente atrás su pasado? ¿O por el contrario era su deber ir allí y declarar su verdadera identidad?

Si hablaba, le condenarían; pero si callaba, estaría maldito.

Dejó la cabeza entre sus manos. Podía notar su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, y gotas de sudor bajando por su frente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Podría renunciar a todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado, por lo que había peleado, debía renunciar a aquella vida que había construido solo por un hombre al que no conoce? ¿Podría, por el contrario, dejar que condenaran a un hombre inocente, fingir cada día que no notaba la agonía de aquello hombre bajo el sol abrasador y los latigazos constantes de Toulon solamente para seguir viviendo una mentira?

Si hablaba, le condenarían; pero si callaba, estaría maldito.

¿Sería capaz de dejar que Javert se enterase de la verdad, sería capaz de mirarle a la cara después de que se enterase de su gran mentira? ¿O podría seguir mintiéndole y fingiendo para que no se enterase de la verdad?

Si hablaba, le condenarían; pero si callaba, estaría maldito.

¿Debía dejar que todos sus trabajadores se fueran a la calle? Porque estaba claro que si él se iba, sus fábricas cerrarían y la gente perdería su empleo, Debía salirse del camino de Dios, del camino que el obispo de Digne le había enseñado, y del que él mismo había optado por seguir?

Si hablaba, le condenarían; pero si callaba, estaría maldito.

"¿Quién soy yo?"

Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Sabía lo que tenía, conocía su pasado y vivía su presente, pero no sabía quién era realmente.

"¿Quién soy yo?"

Observó los candelabros que le había dado el obispo, mientras con su mano rozaba sus labios, aun con el adictivo sabor de Javert.

"¿Quién soy yo?"

Se levantó de golpe, movido por una súbita decisión cogió dinero y salió corriendo por la puerta por la que tiempo antes había desaparecido Javert.

"¿Quién soy yo?"

"Soy Jean Valjean"

Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué os parece? A mi sinceramente me ha gustado como ha quedado, la verdad esque no esperaba que me quedase así, pero parece que mi neurona hoy se ha puesto a trabajar xDDD

DEJAR COMENTARIOS PORFAA

Agradecimientos a las personas que han comentado/ leído mi historia.

VictorTROLOLOLO

Aureale (tu siempre comentas! En serio que te estoy realmente muy agradecida!)

LeCrieff

ALBERTO (Sí Alberto, aunque no se si estas leyendo esto a ti también te estoy muy agradecida por tomarte la molestia de leer mis historias, en serio que te lo agradezco! ^^)

Buaaano, un abrazo psicológico para todos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Disclaymer: estos personajes son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Víctor Hugo y yo solamente los uso como entretenimiento.

¡Buaaano lo prometí y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! La verdad es que creo que actualizo rápido. ¿No? En fin, el caso es que aquí está el capi, no sé cómo habrá salido pero espero que os guste!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Valjean estaba sentado al lado del cuerpo muerto que yacía sobre la cama. Una de sus manos permanecía entrelazada con la de la joven que minutos antes había abandonado la vida. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

El ex convicto sabía que debía dedicarle al menos una oración para darle el último adiós a aquella desdichada alma, pero no tenía tiempo.

Hacían apenas veinte minutos que había llegado a aquel hospital desde Arras, y a lo único que le había dado tiempo fue a tomar entre sus brazos a la pobre Fantine y ver, impotente, como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Acababa de condenarse. Acababa de condenarse por un hombre al que ni si quiera conocía. Pero había hecho lo correcto y lo sabía. Había seguido el camino que el obispo de Digne le había mostrado, la senda del señor, una senda que ni quería ni debía abandonar.

Pero eso no quería decir que no le doliese.

No se había parado a pensarlo bien hasta ese momento ya que las emociones del momento no le habían dado tregua suficiente para pensar correctamente, pero en ese instante en el que sus pensamientos comenzaban a aclararse un fuerte y punzante dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho.

Todo aquello por lo que había trabajado, por lo que había luchado, todo el tiempo que había gastado hasta lograr convertirse en alcalde había sido tiempo perdido. Todas las cosas que había conseguido, todas sus posesiones, lo había perdido todo; puesto que sabía perfectamente que no se tendría piedad con él.

Tenía clarísimo que ya no se referirían más a él como el bueno hombre que daba limosnas a los pobres, que proporcionaba trabajo, que ayudaba a las personas…. No, ya no habría más M. Magdelaine; a partir de ahora para todos, incluida toda la gente que había ayudado, sería solo Jean Valjean: El convicto.

Pero aún más que todo eso, por encima de todo, lo que más le pesaba en su conciencia y por lo que de verdad notaba esa infernal presión en su pecho era por Javert.

Seguramente se habría enterado ya. Y con total seguridad que le odiaba, y con toda la razón. Había confiado en él, le había respetado, tratado como a un igual y, aunque no lo decía con total seguridad, le había querido aunque no fuese demasiado, y Valjean le había mentido deliberadamente todo el tiempo, le había traicionado de una forma sucia y rastrera.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado con un profundo suspiro. Se sentía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años de pronto. Debía marcharse antes de que el inspector le encontrara, porque no se creía con la fuerza suficiente para mirar al inspector a los ojos y ver el desprecio en ellos.

Se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero al hacerlo notó como su estómago se contraía de horror y se quedaba congelado en el sitio.

Allí, apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho estaba Javert. Llevaba su uniforme perfectamente impoluto y meticulosamente planchado, como de costumbre. Sus ojos quedaban medio ocultos por el ala de su sombrero, pero su rostro era pétreo.

-Valjean, por fin, se acaba la función. Monsieur le Maire te esperan en prisión.- en la voz de Javert se distinguía cierto tono burlesco, pero sobretodo un tremendo veneno, en especial cuando pronunció el nombre por el que tanto tiempo había estado llamando al ex convicto.

-Antes que diga nada más, Javert, antes que vuelva a encadenar mis pies, tengo que hacer una cosa por Fantine. Deja una niña enferma y sin hogar, nadie más que yo la podrá ayudar. Le pido a usted tres días nada más. No voy a huir es por mi honor. No voy a huir…- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Valjean sin que este las pensase si quiera, simplemente dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

-¡Me vas a hacer llorar! –El sarcasmo iba impreso en esta oración- llevo una vida tras de ti, ¿Puede un hombre como tu cambiar? No, ¡Jamás! –el inspector sacó la espada de su vaina con un ruido metálico y se acercó al otro hombre.

-¡Debes creerme Javert! ¡No trataré de huir, tan solo necesito tres días para ayudar a la niña de Fantine!- la voz del más fuerte sonaba completamente desesperada.

Javert avanzó más hacia Valjean con la espada en alto, y éste viéndole venir, arrancó un trozo de madera de la cama de la muerta, usándolo como única arma posible. Al estar más cerca, la luz iluminó los ojos del moreno, y Valjean pudo reconocer las emociones que pasaban por los ojos del otro en ese momento. Ira. Resentimiento. Dolor. Tristeza. Vergüenza.

-¿Qué debo creerte dices? ¿Acaso crees que estoy loco? ¡No has dicho más que mentiras! ¡Todo lo que me has dicho eran mentiras! –la voz del gitano era muy alta, cosa para nada normal en él, y sus ojos centelleaban por la rabia.- Debes habértelo pasado genial ¿No es así 24601? Engañaste al inspector Javert. Hiciste que te tratara de usted. Me obligaste a quedarme en tu casa para que disfrutases viendo que dependía de ti. Hiciste que confiase en ti, que te respetase, llegué incluso a quererte. –eso último se le escapó sin darse cuenta, nublado por la ira como estaba.- ¡Debiste haberte divertido mucho!-escupió Javert.

Aquellas palabras dolieron a Valjean más que si el inspector hubiera tomado su espada y le hubiera atravesado con ella ese mismísimo instante. Él lo hubiera preferido. Se movió con increíble rapidez cuando el moreno se lazó contra el con espada en mano y coló entre ellos el tablón que usaba como arma improvisada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo que pasaba entre nosotros no era mentira! Yo no quería hacerte daño diciéndote… -trató de decir el ex convicto, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-¿Decirme el qué 24601? ¿Decirme la verdad? ¡Mientes! ¡Todo fue una sucia farsa para salvar tu penosa existencia! ¡Pero eso se acabó! No me dejaré engañar más, Valjean. Esta ha sido la primera y la última vez. –su voz estaba completamente teñida de una infinita tristeza, odio y rabia. No sabía cómo podía haber confiado en él, cómo no se había dado cuenta, cómo podía haber caído tan bajo.

Javert sabía que ahora estaba deshonrado ante sus ojos y ante los de dios. Estaba deshonrado por amar a un convicto. Pero contrariamente a lo que él quería pensar, no era eso lo que le dolía. Lo que de verdad lo estaba matando por dentro era saber que nada fue verdad, que todo en lo que él puso su corazón y su confianza no fue más que una sucia mentira de Valjean para no acabar entre rejas de nuevo.

Javert volvió a la carga sobre el ex convicto, atacando sin piedad una y otra vez, descargando ira en cada golpe mientras que el otro se limitaba simplemente a tratar de esquivarle. Estaba demasiado atontado en ese momento para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Su corazón sangraba sabiendo que había perdido para siempre a Javert. Muchas veces con anterioridad había mantenido alejado el pensamiento de su cabeza, no queriendo pensar en ello, pero siempre había sabido que era inevitable que aquello acabara pasando. Pero dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Con todo rastro de la esperanza de que Javert le perdonase perdida, usó su fuerza para pegar un fuerte empujón a Javert, haciendo que este se tropezase y cayese hacia atrás y se dirigió a la ventana que daba al, en ese momento, negro y oscuro mar.

-Lo nuestro nunca fue mentira Javert, en verdad te quiero.-tras decir esas palabras con voz triste y los ojos nublados saltó al mar. Javert gritó sin darse cuenta y se levantó corriendo hacía la ventana por donde acababa de saltar su amante.

El choque del ex convicto contra las heladas aguas fue brutal. Un fuerte dolor invadió su cuerpo al chocar contra la superficie y notar las heladas aguas, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que notaba en su herido corazón.

Javert por su parte se quedó mirando las oscuras y calmadas aguas, anonadado, sin creerse todavía que aquello acabase de pasar. Un rincón de su corazón albergaba todavía la estúpida esperanza de que aquello fuera solo un mal sueño de que de un momento a otro despertaría en los cálidos y fuertes brazos del alcalde.

Se quedó allí parado, de pie, un minuto. Dos. Cinco. Y de pronto y con previo aviso calló de rodillas, y de sus ojos escaparon lágrimas sin que el fuera si quiera consciente. Durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó así, de rodillas, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y su corazón sangrando en su pecho.

Cuando se levantó, ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, ya no había odio. No había ira. Ya no había nada. Su corazón se había vuelto piedra.

Y buaaano esto es todo amigos! ¿Qué os parece? ¿Lo dejo aquí? Que nooo tranquilos! Que no voy a dejar este final triste xD No soy tan mala persona xD Dentro de nada subo otro capi xDD

LEER Y COMENTAR PORFAVOOOR!  
Un abrazo psicológico a todos y muchas gracias a los que han leído!

Agradecimientos:

LeCrieff (cómo no tienes cuenta, te lo digo por aquí! Muchisimas gracias por comentar de verdad que me anima mucho que te guste como escribo y que me dejes comentarios tan a menudo!)

Usagi Mitzui

aureale


End file.
